ninzardfandomcom-20200215-history
Zapreverser
Zapreverser is the 1st and current President of the NUA. He founded the NUA on November 4th, 2012. Zapreverser spends most of his time in District 3 and is working to expand its numbers. He is also working throughout the entire community to end drama and conflict. Zapreverser has one sibling, ProGxl, whom is currently an NUA Executive. Creation of the NUA Zap was inspired to create his own group with a couple of his friends. He founded the NUA on October 13, 2011. The first members (considered the founding members) were ProGxl, Okami.mp4, and Jumbofly. The group did not have any goals or significance. The group was disbanded quickly. It was possible that the name of this group may have been either ZapSTORM or CloneyLab. Light Beans The group was recreated on November 4, 2012. In Zap's late 2012 journal, it reads: "Today is Rememberance Remembrance day! I'm really happy because I'm not going to school for four days. But now I only have two days, so I have to use my days wisely. Today is Sunday. I had good news today today because last week we made a group called light beans." The new group in 2012 was called "Light Beans". That would also disband due to a minor fight that happened. Tuloz, Tulozima, TMA The group was recreated again with the name "Tuloz" in 2013. A lot of new members were recruited, many who would be highly influential towards the NUA, StarMiner1117, CloudMaster, etc. 2013 would be the year when the NUA would create its laws, ranking systems, and elements systems. Tuloz had a minor purpose of completing "danger missions". The more danger missions you completed, the more loyal you were to the NUA. More and more members were invited into the NUA. Zap decided to extend the name "Tuloz" to "Tulozima". In 2014, Zap would promote CloudMaster to Vice Leader of the NUA. This caused chaos. In 2015, Zap would remove CloudMaster from Vice Leader and replace him with StarMiner1117. During this time, Tulozima would switch its official name into a three letter initial, "TMA", standing for: "Tulozima Mazters Agency". NUA In late 2016, Zap decided to change the group's name once again to "NUA", standing for: "Ninzard Universal Academy". This would be the peak of activity for District 1. The NUA would establish many YouTube channels along with lots of online gaming clans. At this point, the NUA was a relatively large community. Creation of District 3 On August 22nd, 2017, Plexey introduced Zap to a new social media platform called "Discord". Zap would first use the app for communication while gaming but found an option to create a Discord server. He created the server with Plexey (Kushay). Zap would first make the server for NUA and Nightwork "bonding purposes". However, weeks into its creation, friends of friends with Discord would be invited onto the server. Eventually, completely new people would join the server. Category:Ninzards Category:Leader of the NUA Category:Founding Member Category:NUA Executive Category:Male Ninzards Category:Lightning Ninzards Category:Elite Five Category:Elite Ninzards Category:District 1 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:Republican Category:Canadian